


Adopted in love

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Suckling, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Embarrassment, F/M, Female Character In Command, Finger Sucking, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fondling, French Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orge, POV First Person, Pool Sex, Sibling Incest, Testicle Sucking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: An orphan teen girl gets adopted, but this girl wasn't expecting to be not adopted as a sister.





	Adopted in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorites stories I made. I hope you enjoy it.

“Line up please.” Mother Kathryn said as she walked into the dormitory. “We have one lucky boy or girl that is about to have a new home. Stand up straight and put on a smile. May God favor you with a new family.”

I got out of my bed, then stood up and lined up with the other orphans. I looked toward the door to see a nun walk with a woman with a boy that looked to be sixteen years old into the room. My nervousness rise as he walked passed all the boys without looking at them, then he stopped next to the girl that was next to me. He study her as his mother watched him with a smile, then he looked at me as a small crack of a smile formed on his face. I felt my nervousness go through the roof from that smile, then he looked me up and down as if he was trying to see something in me. His smile widen slightly as he grabbed my hand and pull me from the line, making the girl next to me growl in frustration.

“I pick her.” He said.

“Okay take her to the car.” My mom said as she looked at Mother Kathryn.

My brother pulled me out of the orphanage as I felt excitement fill my body, making me hug my new brother as we got to the car.

“Thank you so much for picking me.” I said.

“You're welcome, now get in.” He said. “My name is Davis. Your name is?”

“I stared at him as I waited for it.

“Well, what's your name?” He asked.

“Oh sorry, I thought you were going to pick one for me.” I said.

“Do you want that?” He asked.

“Yes please.” I said with a smile.

“Okay then, how about Ashley.” He said.

“I like it a lot.” I said, then got in the car and scooted over so he could get in.

“So what do you like Ashley?” He asked.

“I like to read since that's almost all I could do in there.” I said.

His face filled with disapproval.

“Well your activity list must grow now that you're with me.” He said. “My mom likes me happy and she will do anything to make me happy.”

“As will I.” I said quickly.

"Good.” He said with a smile that made me feel nervous again for some reason.

I shrugged off the feeling as I waited for my mom to come back. Once she did, she got in and looked back.

“Seat belt Lidia.” My mom said.

“I named her Ashley.” Davis said.

“Okay Ashley, please put your seat belt on.” She said as I put it on.

She smiled and drove me to my new home. Once we got there, I saw it was a mansion as I stared at Davis in shock as I realized I was adopted by a rich family. He smiled from my expression.

"Welcome home Ashley.” He said.

I smiled nervously as I couldn't believe I'm finally out of that old orphanage.

“Go pick a bedroom.” My mom said.

“May I sleep with one of you guys?" I asked. " The place is kinda big and I'm still a little nervous.”

“That's up to you and your brother.” My mom said. “I prefer you to get to know each other anyways. I have to do a few things that will take a couple of days.”

I looked at Davis and saw him smile as he nodded, then he opened the door.

I tried to opened my door and it didn't budge.

“Sorry that door can't open anymore.” My mom said.

I scooted to the other door and got out, then closed the door as my mom started to drive away. Davis grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. I looked around in awe as the place was huge.

“I hope you like to swim since I can't get enough of it.” Davis said.

“I can't swim, but I like the water.” I said. “I don't have a swimsuit though.”

“That's fine you don't need one since I own the pool and it's indoors and I will teach you how to swim if you wish.” He said. “I hope you don't mind swimming now?"

I looked at him as I felt butterflies from him asking that as I just said I didn't have anything to wear. I saw him taking off his shirt, making me stare at his impressive rock hard abs and saw he didn't have an ounce of fat on him. I felt my heart start to race as he started to take off his pants, revealing Speedo shorts. My eyes immediately locked on his decent size bulge, making my heart pound in my head. I wanted to look away, but my eyes refused to do as I tell them to as my groin started to feel warm. Once Davis looked, I nearly wet myself from my fear of him getting angry that I'm looking at his bulge, then I saw him smile.

“Don't be scared.” He said calmly. "I don't mind you looking. I hope you don't mind swimming naked. If you do our mom will get you a swimsuit in a few days.”

I felt myself become hot with embarrassment as I finally looked away.

“Will you swim with me?” He asked.

“Y-yes.” I stuttered nervously, then I felt myself feeling ashamed as I actually wanted this and not just saying this because of my fear.

I took a deep breath as He closed the door and walked me to a large swimming pool that looked to be Olympic size and was complete with three to twelve feet. I looked at Davis as he stared at me, then he smile as he saw me struggling to not look at the bulge before he walked to the pool.

“I'll be waiting.” He said as he dove into the twelve foot side and swam to the five so he can stand and watch me.

“God, this is so wrong.” I whined to myself as I started to take off my clothes.

Once I was naked, I got into the water as my face was burning like I was burned from the sun. Davis swam to me, making my breathing start to become shallow and slow as I resisted to flee. Once he got to me, he looked at me in the eyes.

“Calm yourself please.” He said. “If you say you don't want to do anything in this state, then I will accept it.”

He held out his hand and I stared at it, then grabbed it. He pulled me too the four foot nine area and turned to me. i saw him stare at the water as it was up to my neck.

“How long can you hold your breath?” Davis asked.

“Why?” I asked.

“Just wondering.” He said. “I can hold my breath for twenty seconds.”

“Maybe ten.” I said.

“Do you know how to do a back float?” He asked, making me shake my head.

“I sink like a rock.” I said, making him chuckle.

“I do to if I don't swim.” He said. “That's what I get for having a pure mussel body. So what do you want to learn first?” 

"I-I don't know.” I stuttered as my eyes wandered everywhere but his face, making him sigh.

“I think you need to get used to me first before we do anything.” He said. “I don't like your fear.”

“I'm just not used to being naked in front of a boy my age.” I said.

“I can leave if you want.” He said.

“No.” I yelped. “I would feel like I kicked you out of your favorite spot.”

“Then what would make you feel less nervous?” He asked.

“I dare not say it.” I said nervously, making him smiled as he let out a chuckle.

“I Wouldn't mind it, if what I'm assuming what you're thinking is what you're saying.” He said. 

I found my eyes finally locking to his as I felt the urge to say yes. He took off his shorts without any emotion on his face.

“How are you so calm?” I asked.

"I chose you because I had a feeling you would like this.” He said.

“But I'm your sister now.” I said.

“That's if you want that.” He said. “My mom said we could be whatever we want to be, even lovers. That is why she said she wanted you to get to know me since she knew I wanted you as my girlfriend.”

I let out a shaky breath as he stared at me.

“Do you want me to take the first step?” He asked.

“Y-yes.” I stuttered. “T-take it slow please.”

He smiled and reached out to me, then hugged me. I felt his shaft touch my pelvis and it wasn't even hard. I started to gasp for air as I freaked out.

“Calm please.” He said as he moved his face away so I could see him. “Remember you are in control.”

I nodded and reached around and hugged him, then I felt my hand touch his rock solid ass. I shift my body to feel more stable on my feet and felt his shaft move with me, but it didn't harden a bit as he had great control over his emotion. I kissed him on the neck and felt myself slowly relax. Once I gathered enough courage, I looked at him in the eyes and saw he was still calm as ever. I took a deep breath, then reached down to his shaft and felt it was at least five inches. Once I got a solid chunk of him, his pupils finally reacted to me, but only for a second before returning to normal. I felt him finally start growing in my hand as I rolled it around. Once he was fully erected I saw he was now at least seven inches long. I stared at him as I was impressed on how large he is.

“W-would you like to eat me?” I stuttered softly, making him smile.

“That is not what I expected your first words to be.” He said. “I would love to. Do you want me to eat you here, or in my room?”

“Whatever suits you.” I said nervously.

He walked to the shallow end, then laid me on the floor.

“Remember you are in control.” He said.

I nodded and he started to lick my clitoris, making me gasp as my body shuddered.

“Have you done this before?” I asked.

“No, I am also a virgin.” He said. “I just had a lot of practice controlling my emotions through Karate lessons.”

He buried his tongue into my hole, making me gasp again and he chuckled.

“What's so funny?” I asked.

“You're so jumpy that you can't resist pulling away, making me unable to do your request. He said.

“I'm sorry.” I said.

“It's normal when you're scared.” He said.

After a few minutes of him trying to do what I asked him, he finally stayed in my hole as I saw him stare at me, then he smiled as he saw me finally start to trust him. A few seconds later, I let out a moan as I felt myself orgasm, then smiled as he lapped up my juices.

“What next?” He asked as he stood up.

I stared at his erection, making him step forward.

“No, get into the pool.” I said as I had my mind set that I'm going to lose my virginity now.

He turned around and I stared at his rock hard ass, then I stood up and walked into the pool after him as he turned to me. I grabbed him and pulled him until the water was at my neck.

“Can you stay afloat with someone in your arms?” I asked.

“Are you saying you want me to fuck you while floating?” He asked, making me nod nervously. “I'll try, but you must have full confidence in me. I don't want you to drown on my first day.”

I stared at him, then nodded.

“I trust you.” I said.

He grabbed my ass and picked me up as I felt his shaft move between my legs as he pulled me closer, then he pulled me into the eight foot area.

“I will not go any deeper.” He said. “I don't trust myself that much.”

“That's fine.” I said.

I reached down and grabbed his shaft, then put it against my slit.

“Take over.” I said.

He smiled and penetrated me, making me stare out in shock as his shaft was bigger than I expected it to be. His face fill with worry, but before he could stop I grabbed his ass and slowly pushed him in, then I yelped out as I felt him touch my cervix.

“Is that your limit for me to thrust in?” He asked.

“Y-yes.” I stuttered.

He started to move his body, making the water move around us and I started to pant almost instantly from the weightlessness feeling as I laid my head on his chest. I closed my eyes for a minute as I felt the water move gently between my legs, making me feel like I'm fucking in an open field with a breeze blowing through my legs. 

“You're doing great.” He said.

A few minutes later, I heard him start to moan.

“I'm going to cum.” He moaned.

After hearing those words that bounced around in my head, I stared out as I started to panic from the decision I had to make.

“Stay with me, and tell me where you want it.” He said.

“Inside.” I said, but it came out high, almost a squeak.

“Are you sure?” He asked. "There is no going back once it's done."

I nodded nervously.

"Cum in me my new boyfriend." I said nervously. "Make me bear your child."

"Thank you for accepting me like i wished it." He said with a happy smile, then kissed me on the lips.

As he kissed me, I felt him thrust himself in and out of me four more times, then I felt four strong hot gushes splash against my walls, that made me moaned loudly as I climax again. As my walls contracted around his long shaft, I felt two more squirt shoot in me.

“God, you are sucking more out of me.” He said with disbelief on his face.

I stared out in shock as I couldn't believe I just lost my virginity and allowed someone to cum in me on the first day.

“No stay with me.” He yelped. “Don't go into shock.”

“I'm okay.” I said softly, almost a mumble. “I have been wanting this for a long time and wish to do it more often.”

He smiled.

“I'll gladly comply.” He said.

“Then I want you to fuck me whenever you feel horny.” I said, making him laugh.

“As you wish.” He said.

“Do you want me to pull out.” He asked.

“That's up to you.” I said. “I like it in, but I don't want you uncomfortable.”

“I have to admit, it is getting tender in there.” He said as he pulled out of me. “Do you wish me to do anything else to you?”

"I give you full control.” I said.

He smiled and moved me to the shallow end, then started to suckle one of my C-cup breasts, making me shudder out several short gasps as he started to finger me. Once he pulled out I saw his cum was on his fingers. I saw him stare at it, then looked at me as if he was wondering if I wanted to try it out. I opened my mouth and he smiled and put his fingers in my mouth. His cum tasted sweet, making me suck his fingers clean.

“I see you like it.” He said. making me looked down and saw his penis was soft again.

“That was quick.” I said, making him looked at himself and smiled. “Do you think you're ready for round two?” 

Davis giggled, ten shook his head.

“No, I need to feed you first.” He said. "I can see your energy is failing."

He got out of the pool and picked me up.

“Can you walk?” He asked.

I looked at the floor and saw cum was all over it.

“Don't worry about that.” He said as he looked at it.

I nodded as he let me go. Once he saw I was able to stand, I followed him to the kitchen. I watched as he made me a sandwich, then he turn around and froze as he saw me. I saw his eyes lock on my breasts.

“I see how It feels now.” He said, making me giggle.

“Well, I belong to you now, so I don't care.” I said.

He smiled as he held out the sandwich.

“I'm going to take a nap.” He said. “You took a lot out of me.”

I followed him to his room as I ate my food, once I was finished we finally made it to his room. He had a King size bed, making it more than enough for both of us, then I saw Davis grab some clothes.

“No.” I said, making him look at me. "We will be naked in the house from now on. Do you think your mom will mind us fucking wherever we want and walk around naked?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, she said she wants to fuck me once I lose my virginity since she is also impressed with my cock." He said as he put back his clothes, then he pulled the covers over and got in bed.

Davis looked at me as he held up the covers. I got in with him and I stared at him as he kissed me, then he fingered my pussy.

“I love you, my love.” He said as he pulled his finger out and made me suck them clean.

I stared at him as he close his eyes and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning as I felt well rested, then I looked to Davis and saw him uncovered and on his back. My eyes locked on his shaft, making me warm in my loins. I reached over and grabbed it, then started to fondle it. I felt it started to grow, making me look at Davis's face, but I saw he was still asleep. I shook him and he opened his eyes, then smiled as I looked at his penis, making his smile fade.

“Did I have a wet dream?” He asked.

“No, I made you hard and was hoping you would wake from me touching you." I said.

“Don't worry, awake or not, I'm yours as well.” He said.

“So you don't mind me raping you like I was going to do if you didn't wake from my shake?” I asked, making him chuckled.

“That might actually be one of my fantasies.” Davis said.

I felt myself blush, making him chuckle again. I looked at his shaft as I saw it start to shrink.

“It's all yours.” He said with a smile.

I climbed on him in the 69 position, making him chuckle.

"This is for sure on my to-do list.” He said as he started to lick me as I started to suck him.

“My God your mouth is as soft as inside you.” He said as I felt him growing in my mouth.

A minute later, I felt myself climax all over his face as I let out a roar.

“Wow, that wasn't expected.” He said as I reached down to myself and scooped some of my cream out of me."

I placed it on his shaft and smeared it around, then I got off him as I placed my ass on him.

“Whoa go slow, that will be very painful if you don't.” He said with worry.

“You do it then.” I said.

He nodded as I rolled over and put my ass up. A second later I felt him penetrate my slit and push in until he hit my wall, then he pulled out. A few seconds after that, I felt nothing, making me look back and saw him hesitating in worry.

“I'll tell you if I can't handle it.” I said.

He nodded as I felt him prod my backdoor, then slowly pushed in. Pain filled my ass, making me whine as he stopped moving.

“Push.” I moaned.

Davis pushed it in faster until I felt his whole length in me.

“Impressive.” He said. “How are you feeling?”

“Great.” I moaned through my teeth. “Now start fucking.”

Several painful seconds passed and I felt it become easier.

“Faster!” I moan. "Fuck me like there is no tomorrow!"

He chuckled and started to pound me.

“God yes!” I moaned.

“You're amazing.” He said. “I never expected to find a girl that can take my full length up the ass and not her pussy.”

A few minutes of him pounding my ass, he starting to moan.

“In, in.” I moaned, making him chuckle and come four hots spunks deep into my colon.

I felt him push in as far as he can, making me moan, then he pulled out.

“That was good.” I moaned as I collapsed on the bed. “Do you think you can share me with someone? You get dibs on my pussy of course.”

“I don't feel comfortable sharing you with just anyone.” He said. "Mom will be wanting to try you out."

“Only the ones that you trust to take it easy on me and I can't wait to taste mom.” I said.

“Ones, as in plural?” He asked in shock.

One to fill each remaining hole.” I said as I nodded.

“You're a real classic slut aren't you?” He asked with a chuckle. “Do you care what age they are?”

“No, as long as they are trustworthy to take it easy on me, then I'm fine with any age.” I said. “Make sure they have some ideas of what to do to me before they cum in me.

“Let me make some calls.” He said with a smile.

I laid there as he left the room, then I fell asleep. I woke up from something small entering my slit, making me open my eyes as I rolled over and saw four boys ranging from twelve to fourteen. I stared at them in shock as I wasn't expecting they would want me to take their virginity.

“You did say any age.” Davis said. “I got all I could from my karate class. Everyone else that was our age and in my old school refused to cheat on their girlfriends or wasn't interested in orgies. These guys don't have any girlfriends." I stared at them and saw them stare at my exposed vagina in interest as I saw them thinking of things to do to me. I looked at their bulges and saw they had no control unlike Davis, then I nodded nervously.

“I'll allow it.” I said. “I want their names first so I can tell them if they're being too rough.

“I'm Mitch, I'll be taking your face first and the one next to me is my best friend Tommy.” Mitch said, then pointed to the last two as he spoke again. “Larry and Jack. They are shy, so don't expect them to demand something like I will.”

I nodded with a smile.

“Have at it guys, I'll be next.” Davis said.

The boys take off their clothes with excitement in their eyes as I laid down.

“You each can have a try on each thing.” I said. “There are no restriction since this is your first time. So experiment with me and if you can cum, do it where you want.”

Davis chuckled as Mitch got on top of my face. I stared at his four inch shaft that had pre beading up on the end already.

“Suck my balls please.” He said, making Davis laugh.

“Great request Mitch." He said as I started sucking his balls. “I think I want to try that.”

“Mitch, lay down on your back if you want her to suck you." Tommy said. "I want her ass.” 

I grabbed Mitch and placed him flat on his back as I turn over and put my ass up. I felt Tommy licking my backdoor, making me moan as chills ran through my body.

“Great choice Tommy.” Davis said as I felt someone start licking my slit.

“Hay what are you doing Jack!" Tommy yelped.

“All the spots are taken.” Jack said. “I want to see what I like most, your dick included.

Tommy moaned.

“O-okay, you not bad.” Tommy shuddered nervously.

“Davis do you mind taking my hole?” Jack asked.

“I am way bigger than you guys.” Davis said.

“I don't care for pain if pleasure is involved." Jack said.

Davis move out of the corner of my eye, then I heard jack start to cry out in pain.

“Okay I'm not doing this, you're starting to bleed.” Davis said. “Get one of the others to do it?”

“I'll do it.” Tommy said, then moaned. “Don't lick the tip like that. I want to cum in her, not you.”

Jack giggled. A few second later I climaxed right in Larry's face as I moaned.

“Okay that was not what I wanted." Larry said.

“Sorry.” I said. “Getting licked in both places is overwhelming.”

“My god this orgy is the best.” Davis said with a chuckle. “I never expected Larry to allow Jack to lick woman juice off his face.”

“Rim me please.” Mitch said.

I stared at him and saw he meant it, so i licked his back door. I saw him start squirming as I felt someone penetrating my slit.

“Oh, way good.” Larry moaned, then he groaned as he pounded my pussy, then I felt him slow to crawl. “Wow I see why she like being rimmed. Keep going Jack. No don't penetrate me!”

Larry moaned as I felt him shoot three loads in me.

“Damn it jack, you made me cum too early!” Larry whined, making Jack giggle.

Mich pulled my head to his shaft and pushed it as far as he can down my throat, then made me suck him.

“Brace yourself Ashley, I'm going in.” Tommy said.

“She took my full length.” Davis said

“Seriously?” Tommy yelped. “Then she might not even feel me.”

I giggled and grabbed his waist, then pushed him in and i did feel him.

“Oh God.” Tommy moaned. “I think I want this more often."

“I don't thinks she would mind you coming more often if she creamed already.” Davis said.

Mitch grabbed my hand and put a finger in his backdoor. I smiled and started to finger him, then I placed my finger in his prostate, making him moan.

“Yes, there!” Mitch moaned loudly, then I felt him shoot two loads in my mouth.

“Sorry, I couldn't pull out in time.” Mitch said as I moaned in disgust from it being bitter. “That was a special spot you found. Jack come empty her mouth since you like the male stuff.”

Jack came to me and laid down on his back as he hanged off the bed. I looked at his impressive five inch shaft, then to his face. Jack opened his mouth and I locked my mouth to his, transferring the cum to his mouth while french kissing him. His face filled with disgust as he swallowed the cum.

“Man that's bitter.” Jack whined.

I looked back to his shaft and saw it still needed attention.

“Sorry, that's next in line for Mitch." Jack said

“I don't think so.” Mitch said, then he looked at me. “Is it really that good?” 

I nodded.

“Okay fine, I'll try it.” He said as he turned to his stomach.

“I'm guessing you guys are done with her?” Davis asked.

“For now.” Tommy said with a giggle. “Can we spend the night?”

“If you can get your parents permission.” I said. 

“Already done.” Jack said as he penetrated Mitch, making him gasp. “You're the tightest Mitch.”

“Good now do your thing, I want to feel what she felt.” Mitch whined as pain filled his face.

I watch Jack's tiny cute ass start to move in my face as he fucked Mitch. I opened my mouth as I stopped him for a second, then put his balls in my mouth, making him gasp as I started to suck while he fuck Mitch again.

“Flip over Ash.” Davis said. “It's my turn.”

I smiled and flipped over. Larry crawled to my breasts and started to suckle me as Davis pushed his shaft into my slit.

“Okay this isn't what I want.” Mitch whined. "I feel no pleasure in this."

Jack sighed and pulled out of Mitch.

“Share please.” Jack said. “I wish to finish inside her, make her go on top of you while I penetrate her ass.”

Davis smiled as he saw my interest in feeling double penetration.

“Okay.” He said as he laid down.

I got on top of his shaft as Jack prodded my backdoor while he tried to get stable on me, then he pushed in. I gasped as I felt him a lot.

“You got a good size dick if you made her gasp Jack.” Davis said.

“Yes, and she's nice and warm inside.” Jack moaned. “I like everything so far.”

“Then you are Bisexual.” I said as I started to thrust back and forth between the two, then I moaned. “Yes this I like.”

A few minutes later, I climaxed, clamping down on both of my invaders, making them moan as they cum into me. I moaned as I fell on Davis and closed my eyes as I lost my senses from both holes being filled up at the same time, making Davis laugh.

“You just made her pass out Jack.” Davis said.

“What!” Jack yelped in panic as he pulled out.

“Not literally jack, calm yourself.” Davis said. “Guys she need to rest.

“Okay.” Everyone said.

“I need to clean her and see how you taste.” Jack said. "Then i wish to fuck you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
